Smiling
by misakomae96
Summary: Saat Rin bangun, Rin menerima kabar bahwa Neru meninggal karena bunuh diri. Vocaloid menerima group project dari Crypton. Dari Rin's POV. Ini ga ada romance" nya jadi no pairing. Mind to RnR?


****Haloooo! Ini author gaje MisaKomae96~

Iseng iseng buat FF dri lagu 'Smiling'

Tau ngga lagunya?

Please RnR~_  
_

* * *

_****__SMILING_====  


_**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine and will never be mine**_

_**Yang saya punya cuman ide cerita ini  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**[ Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Konna gojisei dakara koso waratte mirai e to arukou**_

_(*Because we are in this era, let's laugh and walk to the future)_

_**Smiling together ]**_

"Rin! Bangun! Ada berita buruk! Semalam Neru… Neru meninggal! Dia bunuh diri dengan meloncat dari gedung tua di dekat sekolah!" Luka, teman sekamarku yang berambut pink panjang, membangunkanku. Kubuka mataku yang masih setengah terbuka dan langsung terbangun karena melihat bola matanya yang biru itu penuh dengan kesedihan. Matanya sembab karena habis menangis. Akupun menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Meski aku tidak dekat dengan Neru tapi setahuku dia anak yang periang dan berteman dengan siapa saja termasuk anak yang pendiam yang penyendiri di kelas yang juga teman sekamarnya, Haku.

"Apa? Neru-san yang itu? Kenapa? Kenapa dia bunuh diri? Dari siapa kau dengar itu?" jawabku yang sudah memposisikan badanku yang masih ada di kasur untuk duduk. Aku memang tidak teralu dekat dengan Neru (aku sudah mengtakannya tadi) tapi Neru dan Luka sudah berteman sejak SD.

"Ukh.. Rin.. Huwaa! Tadi aku menerima telepon dari Hiyama-sensei.. Hiks.. Di atap gedung itu, ditemukan sebuah suicide letter yang sepertinya milik Neru… Dia tulis disana bahwa dia sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Keluarganya broken home. Dia tinggal sama mamanya yang mabuk mabukan dan selalu menghukumnya atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang baik dia lakukan ataupun yang sama sekali dia lakukan… Kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya padaku?" Ujar Luka yang berusaha untuk berbicara sambil menangis. Aku bangun dan duduk di samping Luka yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Aku memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya namun tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir.

"Hahaha… Aku mencoba untuk membuatmu berhenti menangis.. tapi aku malah ikutan menangis.. Neru pasti tidak ingin Luka-chan untuk bersimpati kepadanya. Dia ingin semua orang untuk memperlakukannya sama dengan orang lain yang hidup dengan tenang. Kemarin, sebelum pulang, dia mengucapkan 'Sayonara' dengan tersenyum, bukan?" aku yang bodoh ini berbicara seperti ini…

_**BAAM**_

"Benar kata Rin-chan! LUKAAA! Sudah cukup dengan membuang-buang air matamu itu! Smile!" Miku membuka pintu, menutupnya sekencangnya , dan masuk secara tiba-tiba dan dibelakangnya ada Haku-san yang keliatan gugup. Sekarang dia sedang menaruh jari-jari telunjuknya ke bawah pipnya untuk membentuk senyum dan dalam posisi itu berusaha untuk berbicara. Tapi, meski Miku mengatakan itu semua, mata Miku terliat sedikit sembab karena habis menangis. Haku-san yang ada di belakang Miku, melihat Miku dan Luka dengan muka yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Karena meskipun seberapa banyak air mata yang kita buang.. Neru tidak akan kembali bukan? Lagipula Neru-chan pasti akan sedih kalau kita menangis." Sambung Haku-san. Tiba-tiba ada suara nyanyian yang berasal dari arah pintu… lagi,

"_**Ichibyou goto ni sekai no dokoka de (*In every second somewhere in the world)**_

_**Hito ga shini yuuki hito ga umare yuku (*People are dying, people are being born)**_

_**Ichirin bana ga kareru yori mo hayaku (*Faster than withering plants)**_

_**Hito wa kawaite hito wo motometeru (*People are getting thirsty, people are searching)**_"

dan itu adalah Len dan di belakangnya ada Kaito, Gakupo dan Mikuo yang baru membuka pintu. Mereka pasti sudah menguping dari luar. Aku hanya tau itu, karena mereka sering melakukan itu secara diam-diam.

"Hei, minna-sama, Apa kalian sudah dengar bahwa Kaiko baru melahirkan?" ujar Gakupo tiba-tiba. Kakak laki-laki Gakupo, Gumo, telah menikah dengan kakak perempuan Kaito, yaitu Kaiko.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyaku penasaran dan Len langsung tersenyum dan memberikan jempolnya.

"Aku baru saja menyanyikannya~" jawab Len yang dari mukanya terlihat puas dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Baka Len~" ejekku kepada Len.

"Ahahaha!" semua orang di ruangan tertawa, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Haku-san menahan tawa meskipun dia tertawa kecil juga. Len yang malu mukanya berubah merah. Oh iya… Aku masih dalam piyamaku.

. . .

"SEMUANYA KELUAR!" teriak ku sambil berusaha menyeret semuanya untuk keluar dan menutup pintunya. Akupun menghela napas dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi (emang untuk apa lagi?). Setelah aku selesai mandi aku menuju ruang makan. Ah, aku belum menjelaskan… Ya? Aku dan teman-temanku ini tinggal di dorm Vocaschool.

. . .

Di ruang makan semuanya berkumpul dan ada juga Hiyama-sensei yang baru saja pulang dari kantor polisi untuk mengurus kematian Neru. Suasana ruang makan berbeda dari biasanya yang ramai dan ceria… kini menjadi sunyi dan kelam. Aku mengambil tempat duduk disamping Len dan di sebelah Luka. Hiyama-sensei yang sudah melihat semua siswa siswinya berkumpul di ruang makan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah semuanya, seperti yang kita semua sudah ketahui, Akita-san, kemarin meninggal dengan bunuh diri dan saya baru pulang dari mengurus kematian Akita-san. Meski mendadak, kita mendapatkan project dari Crypton yang sebenarnya juga baru diberitahukan kemarin. Project kali ini memakai konsep grup dalam jumlah anggota yang besar dan jumlah anggotanya sekitar 12-13 orang. Baiklah, ada yang punya usul?" Ujar Hiyama-sensei kepada kami semua.

"Ah, sensei! Bagaimana dengan ideku ini? Kudengar VY1 Mizki ingin mencoba debut group nya juga. Bagaimana dengan mengajak dia ikut dengan project kali ini? Kalau soal lagunya… Bagaimana dengan tema 'Smile'? 'Smiling'? Yup! 'Smiling'!" sahut Iroha-chan yang duduk di samping Yuki-chan , dengan semangat.

"Ide yang bagus Iroha-chan! Bagaimana kalau ditambahkan lyrics bahasa inggrisnya juga? Luka-chan bisa membantuku dan Len untuk membuat lyrics nya." Jawabku dengan setuju dan Len ikut mengangkuk kan kepala juga.

"Baiklah. Lagu yang kali ini kita akan bawakan kali ini adalah 'Smiling' yang akan di bawakan oleh 12 dari kita semua, termasuk saya dan VY1 Mizki. Penyanyinya : Luka Rin Miku Len Meiko Gackpo Kaito miki Gumi Kiyoteru Mizki Lily Yuki. Ada yang keberatan?" simpul Hiyama-sensei.

"Tidak ada sensei!"

" Kalau begitu, masalah project sudah selesai. Marilah kita semua nikmati makanan yang ada." Kata Meiko sambil memegang garpu dan sendoknya di kedua tangannya.

"ITADAKIMASU!" teriak kami semua secara bersamaan.

. . .

Hari ini adalah hari libur, aku, Len dan Luka pergi ke salah satu private room yang ada di dorm. Di meja ada makanan cemilan kami yaitu: jeruk punyaku, pisang punya Len dan tuna punya Luka. Kami sudah hampir 2 jam di sini tapi masih belum menyelesaikan lyricsnya dengan baik….

"Smiling together~ Will be together~ Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou~ Smiling together ~"

""ITU DIA!"" teriak ku dan Len secara bersamaan. Luka yang mendengar teriakan kami hampir menjatuhkan pring tunanya.

"A-ada apa ya?" tanya Luka dengan terheran-heran.

"Lyrics lagu yang tadi! Bisa dipakai!" sahut ku dengan antusias.

"Aku cuman ngasal doang kok…" gumam Luka pelan.

"Len! Ayo kita mulai!"

"Siap Rin!"

Kami semua mulai menulis lyricsnya dengan terkadang menanyakan arti bahasa inggris kepada Luka. Setelah 1 jam lebih terlewati, akhirnya lyrics lagunya selesai. Iroha-chan dan Yuki-chan masuk untuk mengantarkan cemilan kita yang sudah habis.

"Len-nii,Rin nee-chan,Luka-nee…" panggil mereka sambil menutup pintu kembali dan menaruh cemilan di meja. Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Iroha-chan! Yuki-chan! Kami sudah menyelesaikan lyrics nya!"

"Sugoi! Sugoi!"

….

Sudah waktunya dinner, kami semua sebelum itu pergi ke ruangan Hiyama-sensei untuk menyerahkan lyricsnya. Hiyama-sensei hanya tersenyum dan bilang akan mengabarkan Crypton.

Kami semua menikmati dinner kami dengan puas.

…

"Baiklah semuanya, mari kita pergi ke studio." Perintah sensei selesai dinner.

"Hue? Kita mau melakukan rekaman?" tanya Miku-chan dengan polos.

"Benar sekali Hatsune-san. Mari bergegas untuk berangkat."

Kami semuapun berangkat ke studio Crypton dan Hiyama-sensei mulai mengatur semuanya. Awalnya lagunya agak berantakan tapi dengan perintah-perintah Hiyama-sensei, akhirnya lagunya sudah selesai terekam. Kami semua mendengarkan lagi rekamannya.

"_**Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Ichibyou goto ni sekai no dokoka de**_

_**Hito ga shini yuki hito ga umare yuku**_

_**Ichirin-bana ga kareru yori mo hayaku**_

_**Hito wa kawaite hito wo motometeru**_

_**Katachi aru mono hodo ni kantan ni moroku kowareteku kara**_

_**Oh... How to love?**_

_**Mada wakaranai...**_

_**Nara konna no wa dou?**_

_**Ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Donna arasoi datte kotoba ja naku kokoro de kanjitara**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Miyou ni yoccha kireigoto kai?**_

_**Nara muri ni nattoku shinakute ii ze kenkai no sai**_

_**Nobody needs to be the same, ori tobidase**_

_**Let's open our gate (no time to HATE!)**_

_**Miwatasu sekai ni sakasu ze tairin**_

_**ANTI mo hikkurumete wakasu seidai ni**_

_**I've never seen a SMILING face which ain't beautiful**_

_**Koko de baka yatterya hi mo kurerusa**_

_**Ichibanboshi ni inotteru dake ja**_

_**Hito wa susumezu hito wa modorenai no**_

_**Sora kara nagametara, kokkyou nado nai hitotsu no wakusei dakara**_

_**Oh... Stop the war now**_

_**Dou surya ii no...**_

_**Nara konna no wa dou?**_

_**Ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru**_

_**Sasayaka na ima wo**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Sonna kanashii kao wa niawanai yo**_

_**Isshoni utaou**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Chotto machinsai**_

_**Toke ochita koori wa bunmei no daishou**_

_**It's what's inside**_

_**Kiba mukidashita tenpenchii**_

_**Respectable MOTTAINAI**_

_**ECO to EGO no kamihitoe, Propaganda**_

_**Kizuku no wa hoka demonai jibun de mikiwamenakya**_

_**Mimi wo sumase nakutemo**_

_**Minna kizuiteru desho**_

_**Misekake heiwa no naka**_

_**Atsui itai yo no koe**_

_**Kuni mo iro mo chi mo koe**_

_**Hitotsu ni naru to shitara**_

_**Kitto sore wa kono basho**_

_**Nico Nico Douga**_

_**Smiling together Will be together**_

_**Smiling together Will be together**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Donna arasoi datte kotoba janaku kokoro de kanjitara**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Smiling patto mi hitorigoto ga nagareteru you de**_

_**BEAT ni kodou ga awasaru, aisatsu What's up!**_

_**Genki ga nai nara isshoni miyou ka**_

_**Saa, rainen no saki bokura ga owasetakunai warai**_

_**This is sunrise hoka ni konna basho nai desho?**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru**_

_**Sasayaka na ima wo**_

_**Smiling together**_

_**Will be together**_

_**Sonna kanashii kao wa niawanai yo**_

_**Isshoni utaou**_

_**Smiling together Will be together"**_

Setelah kami semua selesai mendengarkan lagunya, kami semua tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan ruangan. Aku yang terakhir keluar mengintip ke hasil rekaman yang tadi dan tersenyum kemudain menutup pintu. Di atas hasil rekaman ada sebuah kertas berisi tulisan:

"_**Neru-chan, we'll keep smiling no matter what. With this song that we sang together, We always remember you. – Luka, Rin, and everyone"**_


End file.
